The soul's of the Dead's
by Ivangelina Swan
Summary: Bueno, Isabelle Ness  tendra que soportar a Alec, su creador,  convertida por Alec matar a un guardian  y ella se supone que sea su pesadilla viviente...por su gran falta, ahora Tiene que criar y cuidar a una rebelde adolescente! esta buenaaa lo JUROOO


_**Espero que les guste el primer cap! esta padrisimo y bastante fuerte de contenido diria yo! jajaja pero nada disfrutenlo por que lo he hecho para ustedes mis hermosos lectores...XD LOL**_

* * *

The Soul's of the Dead's

* * *

Capitulo 1

-llévate el cuerpo lejos de aquí!-ordeno mi creador tirando con fuerza el cuerpo al suelo frente a mí.

-no-exclame, me quede completamente firme sin parpadear, en ningún momento.

-no te lo pregunte…-dijo suavemente caminando asia mi- TE LO ORDENE!-grito a centímetros de mi rostro. Con su dedo índice señalando el cuerpo.

Segundos de silencio, total y terriblemente perturbador silencio.

-valla, tu aprendiz es… retante y dominante- dijo un hombre de pelo largo liso hasta los hombros y negro, nariz perfilada, labios pequeños color carmesí claro, ojos rojos, piel… completamente blanca. Llevaba una capa…larga hasta los tobillos, color roja. El cual el Aro, como lo menciono mi creador, apareció de repente.

-Cállate Aro-grito mi creador, sin dejar de mirarme y mucho menos parpadear.

-vamos…es cierto…igualita a ti.-dijo acercándosenos, luego se detuvo a observarme por encima del hombro de mi creador.

-lleva…el cuerpo-ordeno. Alec con un muy mal humor como siempre.

Mi cuerpo tomo su solo control, cargue el cuerpo en mis hombros, lo mire a mi creador por última vez y comencé a caminar…. Hacia el frio y horrible bosque…entonces comencé a pensar.

Como puede ser tan duro y frio, digo, es un vampiro, pero esa no es razón por la cual me trate como se le pegue la gana. Es un odioso, un mentiroso, frio, duro, horrible, COSA SIN SENTIMIENTOS…por eso, tardo en obedecerle, por su mal carácter y aun que solo haya pasado unos 3 días de mi trasformación no me importa, es un egocéntrico. Mal humorado…aun que sea mi creador, se supone que sea como su hija, pero… el no parece un padre, más bien un adolescente empedernido de 16 años…aun que eso es lo que tiene en físico, por que de cerebro…no. El tiene 300 años y con todo y su edad parece un niño mal educado y mal criado. Aunque que sea lo mismo, tiene diferente escritura.

Encontré un risco y tire el cuerpo…el cual obviamente estaba dentro de una bolsa negra. El cuerpo cayo en suelo duro después de unos minutos…era profundo el Risco. Entonces camine de vuelta.

Mi amo y creador Alec…Alec Vulturi, no tengo que describírselos para que sepan como es. Es obvio…un egocéntrico adolescente y dudo…DUDO, que tenga un poco de misericordia. Su pelo es negro, un shagi, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, labios perfectos de color carmesi intenso, nariz perfilada , de altura unos 5 con 8, su piel blanca y fina, delicada. Su cuerpo con musculos finos, normales, no muy dotados pero se notan a simple vista.

Yo…Ana Isabell,edad…15 años exactamente. Con dos días de ser vampira, no contare como me convirtieron, por que no rrecuerdo nada de mi vida pasada solo que desperte en un ataud en la tierra con Alecabrazando me la cintura., no se lo deseo a nadie, más que a, Alec. Nos es que le tenga rencor….le tengo una gran pero créanme…gran odio a ese vampiro. Mi cabello es cobrizo rizado, hasta la cintura. Mis ojos color chocolate profundo, mis labios color carmesi al igual que mis mejillas. Y mi cuerpo, mido un 5 con 1, delgado pero con vurvas pequeñas y finas, a mi parecer son hermosas.

-resistente…pero…al final eres obediente, preciosa-dijo Aro, cuando llegue frente a ellos.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Alec. Como supuse…no…no tiene piedad.

-Alec…amigo… es una bebe recién nacida, déjala que aprenda…con el tiempo-contesto Aro. Comenzando a caminar, a mi alrededor, me tenia atrapada con sus vueltas a mi alrededor. Entonces me toco la mejilla con sus nudillos, sentí asco, suciedad, odio…y un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, tenía miedo.

-no me toques!-grite, mientras de una mano plazo saque su mano de mi rostro.

-te voy a enseñar a respetar-grito Alec…alzando su mano a mi dirección, me, iba a pegar en el rostro. Serre mis ojos con presión, esperando el golpe, pero no llego, abrí mis ojos y lo observe siendo agarrado por la muñeca, Aro, había detenido el golpe. y iba a ser bastante fuerte, en realidad.

-no-grito-ella tiene razón…-trago saliva y me miro fijamente, penetrando mi piel con sus ojos deseosos de carne.- lo...siento...

Otro momento de silencio…nuestro alrededor tenia tensión, lo podía sentir, entonces los vampiros ADULTOS, tomaron posición normal, ninguna a la defensiva.

-vámonos-exclamo Alec, mirando fijamente mis ojos, luego miro a Aro he hizo un signo de reverencia pequeño con la cabeza-Aro…-dijo

-Alec…-dijo este imitándolo.

-VAMONOS-ordeno Alec, corriendo a velocidad vampírica, yo, tuve que seguirlo…obvio.

-nos veremos pronto bella!-dijo Aron cuando Alec y yo comenzamos a correr. Me invadio un escalofrio, no queria vorlver a verle la cara a ese, me daba miedo, me sentia indefenza, un raton siendo atrapado por una gran cascabell.

Llegamos a una mansion, bueno eso parecia, estaba totalmente sucia, oscura, tenebrosa, horriblemente horripilante.

Dos pisos y a las afueras de esta, estaba pintada de un color gris. Alec camino a la entrada y la puerta abrio automaticamente. Y este entro... como si nada.

-Entra!-exclamo.

Yo entre, de inmediato la puerta de serro de un cantazo. No podia ver nada, pues aun que soy una vampira joven una neofita, pues aun mis sentidos no estan muy bien definidos. Podia oler, pero nada era reconocido. Entonces logre ver unas escaleras por la cercania de un rayo de luz de luna. Subi las escaleras suavemente, aun asi estas rechinaban. Aqui...arriba si habia luz... y un sonido...como...¿a pequeños gritos?.

Entonces vi a mi creador conversando con una mujer hermosa mujer rubia, esta tenia ojos color rojo, y su piel brillaba...tenia que ser que, ella no se habia alimentado bien. Entonces cuando se percataron que los observaba, me devolvieron juntos la mirada. La de Alec enojado, confundido, con sus ojos haciendome un agujero en la piel. Ella me miraba con deseos de matarme,celos y rabia.

-Acercate-ordeno la mujer. Obviamente no le hice ningun caso, ¿quien era ella para ordenar?. La mire fiijamente...sin parpadear, sin moverme. Entonces lo mire a el, el asintio con su cabeza.

-acercate-susurro Alec por lo bajo. Entonces solo entonces, comence a caminar hacia ellos, hasta detenerme en frente, con la mirada en el suelo.

-dejame verte el rostro!-dijo. No, no lo hice, solo observe los zapatos finos de mi creador.

Entonces Alec me agarro por el menton para obligarme a verle los ojos. Su tacto me quemo la piel,aun que fuera fria al igual que la mia. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino azules. Entonces mi barbilla fue arrebatada por la mano de la mujer, bruscamente. Conmenzo a investigarme con la mirada. Y despues de un rato...de observarme, con mucho detenimiento.

-es...hermosa...-contesto-al menos no gastaste tu tiempo en mierda, Alec.-contesto la mujer soltandome la barbilla.

buefo mi creador.-gracias por ser sincera Coral-.

-y...¿tenes lengua querida?-pregunto la mujer, Coral.

-si-fue lo unico que salio de mis labios color carmesi, claro.

-estupenda voz-dijo ella- ¿que edad tienes?

-15-dijo alejandome un paso atras de ellos.

-valla!-exclamo Coral-ahora si que te pasaste de la raya Alec!

-pues no la dibujes-contesto Alec, caminando hacia el final del pasillo, se detuvo y dijo mirandome de reojo.-ven Isabell...-ordeno entrando a la habitacion que le quedaba a mano izquierda.

-lo...siento-dije por lo bajo a Coral, esta me miro con desprecio y se fue a velocidad vampirica, lo cual solo parecia un borron a mi lado.

Camine hacia la habitacion y entre. Todo estaba oscuro pero comence a ver gris, algunas formas y a Alec sentado en el borde del ventanal, obserando aquella esfera blanco celestial en aquel cielo azul oscuro con brillantinas alrededor.

Me sente en la cama y automaticamente de construmbre humana comence a brincar sentada, propando la comodidad.

-Duerme...mañana, te presentare a Angelo-dijo aun mirando la luna llena.

Paso un rato de silencio en el cual, me quite la chaqueta negra y me acoste en la cama, seguido por arroparme. Y no pude mas, la curiocidad era mas fuerte.

-Alec...

El no contesto...ni volteo a verme, pero si senti que me observo de reojo.

-¿por que?...-

Si, le pregunte el porque me habia convertido, el porque lo habia hecho. Necesitaba hacerlo, por que el mundo conoce a los vampiros, al igual que ellos solo nos matan a nosotros por comer, necesitaba saber porque no...me asecino.

El salio del borde del ventanal y comenzo a caminar lento y a observarme fijo y sin miedo, yo me estremecia.

-yo-trago saliva aspera-tenia que pagar...-con su ultima palabra dicha, salio del cuarto, pero antes con un mandato.-Buenas noches Isabell.-entonces se fue...dejandome descanzar.

Comence a pensar...¿que le habran hecho, para que fuera, el, tan frio y duro con los demas vampiros? ¿ O es solo conmigo?.

...

Me levante y me decidi ir a ducharme, al salir observe que, la cama ya estaba vestida y encima tenia una vestimenta de mujer. La ropa era, un traje, blanco de tela fina con escote de honor. Y tenia unas piedresillas, rubis en todo el traje esparcidos. Tenia una nota...

Ponte esto y peinate bien...tenes que estar presentable y bien vestida

Ocasion importante

Att. Alec Vulturi

Me vesti y peine, mi cabello rojo caia en risos, hasta mi cintura. Tan proto me observe entera en el espejo, el cual habian colocado hay por que no estaba la noche anterior.

Entonces me observe completa, me veia hermosa, demasiado para ser verdad, el angel de el espejo no se parecia en nada,al demonio que, yo era.

-Estas...hermosa-me sobre salte y di media vuelta para verle el rostro.-no te asustes...-dijo el acercandoce a mi estendiendo en sus manos un hermoso collar de rubies. Me los coloco con cuidado y dio tres pasos hacia tras.

-pase lo que pase, no habras la boca, a menos, que yo te lo pida.-

-si...señor.-dije bajando la vista al suelo.

-Alec...-dijo el agarrando mi barbilla con mucha delicadeza obligandome a verle los ojos, entonces de mis labios se escapo un gemido timido. No podia controlar mi cuerpo. Que me esta pasando, Isabell, el es un imbecil, egocentrico y consentido adolescente.

Estaba parada hasta en puntillas...el bufo, y se alejo brusco.

-vamonos-ordeno en seco. El salio frente a mi, y me coloco una capa encima.

...

Comenzamos a caminar y a caminar. Nos detuvimos en un salon enorme, con un trono en medio, estaba sentado un hombre de cuerpo musculoso, alto ojos azules, pelo rubio. Y frente a el habia un hombre, vampiro, suplicando el perdon. El vampiro del trono parecia desisnterezado.

-lo siento realeza, por favor, perdonadme-suplico besando el suelo.

-mataste sin pensar-dijo el hombre del trono-mas...mataste a el guardia del sector 8.-dijo-tu creador...¿como se que no me haras lo mismo? Mike!-exclamo.

-lo prometo!-dijo el llorando sangre.

-¿que me daras a cambio?-dijo el hombre- 2 semanas, en el ataud, con cadenas de plata,sin...tus colmillos.-

-que-exclamo con miedo-le, ledare todo.-grito mientras se lo llevaban arrastras a las afueras del salon.

-siguiente-exclamo

Alec tomandome del brazo bruscamente, no pude evitar chillar, camino conmigo al frente, frente del aquel ser sin misericordia...

-pero...que tenemos aqui-dijo el vampiro paradoce del asiento y terminando a velocidad vampirica frente a mi rostro, a, centimetros. El bufo, y comenzo a reirse.

Aun, como dije mi transformacion vampirica no estaba completa. Asi que mi corazon estaba a cien, por hora.

-pero, que,hermosura. –contesto acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-no-chille por lo bajo, el vampiro se dio cuenta y sonrio como asaña.

-que dijiste?-

-no-dije en alto.

-es...esquisita,-dijo refiriendoce a mi obvio pero el hablaba con Alec, entonces de alejo de mi y se puso frente a alec.-¿cuantos años tiene?

-15-contesto Alec.

-¿Como te llamas preciosura?

-Isabell...-conteste, ¿por que los vampiros me encuentran tan saciable a su sed,? ¿acaso no ven que soy vampira?

-esta...es?-pregunto el vampiro.

-si-contesto Alec en seco.

-y...¿crees que, ella, puede?-pregunto el vampiro.

No, Alec no contesto.

-eso supuse...pero, ella... es un privilegio tener a tan encantadora vampiresa en la familia-contesto- ¿te ha causado problemas?

-si-

-bueno, su desenfreno por la sangre, debe ser obvio...

-no, no me refiero a ese tipo de problema.-trago saliva- ella se niega a comer...y es testaruda.

-sorprendente...interesante.-

-es una abominacion!-exclamo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos. Ella estaba al lado de este hombre,del trono.

-Mikeyla!-exclamo el vampiro.

-es cierto!-dijo antes de ser fulminada con la mirada de el vampiro.

-Alec!-exclamo- espero que sea resuelto...y...si me llego a enterar,...que...

-Isabell-contesto Alec

-a dado problemas o creado...no dare ,

-Angelo...-dijo Alec haciendo reverencia y llevandome en jalones hasta las afueras del salon.

...

Ya estabamos fuera de la mansion, en un tren de camino a Italia...para que. No tengo ni la mas minima idea. Lo peor es que no puedo preguntar. Ni habia tenido tiempo a cambiarme.

-Alec...

El volteo a verme ya que se encontraba observando la luna llena, desde el gran ventanal..

-¿por que?

-yo...asecine a... medijeron que para cobrar mi estupida escena...tenia que buscar a un humano y convertirlo, alguien. Que. Tenga talento.

-me refiero...¿por que a mi?

No contesto, solo me observo con dolor y observo de nuevo la luna llena.

-¿tu, eras un guardian?

Bufo con sarcasmo- no...

-entonces...tu no tienes que ver con ellos, sino mas bien... ¿cual fue la causa de tu...

-por que ellos quieren ver caer a los a Vulturis, me enoje, y la mate...era la guardiana del sector 2...

-y...si yo,-trague saliva- no quiero ser guardiana?

No me contesto, hasta unos segundos- ...¿quieres morir?.

-me...has condenado-dije por lo bajo.

-calla!-ordeno-no sabes nada de estar condenado!-exclamo, casi grito.

-¿por que me tratais como basura?-grite,el callo y me observo luego miro la luna.

-agradece que te he dado mejor vida-dijo

-no me has dado vida!-grite- estoy muerta...!, por la eternidad...de la eternidad. Congelada en el tiempo, sin corazon. –dije- pero no sere un mountruo frio y duro de corazon, Chupa sangre, COMO TU!-grite.

Hubo silencio...

-asi que, soy un frio y duro vampiro...-dijo

-olvidaste egocentrico!

-dime algo...- se me acerco- Si hubieran matado, a tus padres, hermanos sobrinos,tios,primos y tu verdadero amor...-grito-EN TU ROSTRO...-trago saliva- ¿como serias? ¿como se verian esos ojos chocolatosos? , si los ves siendo matados y drenados por vampiros.-grito.-como serias, ah Isabelle, como se veria ese hermoso rostro de angel, con odio!

Hubo silencio...

-pero...lo de vampiro duro...lo puedo arreglar-dijo el pegandome contra la pared, apretandome con su cuerpo, en la pared.

Era...demasiado, para mi, mi piel temblaba con su cercania apretada a mi cuerpo...sus labios a centimetros de los mios,su repiracion con aroma a miel, acariciaba mi rostro. Mi corazon estaba desenfrenado, mi rostro se sentia caliente, estaba sonrojada. Mi respiracion era entrecortada y sin poder negarlo de mi labios salio un gemido pequeño por la precion de su cuerpo. Lo unico que podia ver eran sus labios...tan hermosos y carnosos de color carmesi...

¿pero que estoy haciendo?...

-Alec...-susurre por lo bajo.

-Isabell...-susurro en mi oido.

Una corriente electrica atravezo mi columna vertebral...que mando todo control mental, tratando de hacerme perder en control completo de mi ser.

Entonces el, se alejo brusco lo suficiente para dejarme en un torticulis mental. Estaba roja, roja, pero roja. El bufo y con desprecio y se volvio a sentar, continuo observando la luna. Mi corazon aun iba a sien, y mi respiracion era una suma mas al viento.

-Desean algo?-interrumpio el moso en nuestra habitacion.

Yo iba a hablar pero Alec me interrumpio-NO-exclamo-gracias.

El moso se fue, y de nuevo Alec volvio su vista a la luna.

...

Cuando bajamos del tren corrimos a velocidad vampirica. Llegamos a un castillo, o fortaleza.

Entonces nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, el cual se habrio sola. Entramos y de frente nos encontramos con dos hombres uno alto con ojos amarillos y pelo castaño, parecia un dios griego, entonces el otro de pelo risado y ojos amarillos, pero este tenia en el rostro sicatrices de guerra, su mirada era seria y retante.

Comenzamos a caminar.

-hasta que al fin llegas Alec-dijo el mas alto.-¿como te fue con Angelo? Despues de todo, son amigos...

-no fastidies Edward!-dijo Alec.

-vamos,. Alec, admiltelo, el plan no te funciono!-dijo el de pelo risado.

-dejen el tira y jala por que despues, les puedo degollar a los dos-dijo con mucho guille Alec.

-ni en cien años-dijo un hombre con un cuerpo inmenzo, parecia un gorila, este tenia el pelo color negro con los ojos amarillos y pequeños, demasiado coqueto y encantador.

-ah-protesto Alec-callate Emmett, que ati te uso de papel de baño!

-que delicioso, -dijo Emmett- estar en medio de los gluteos de Alec!-aclaro-umm, que delicia.

-ah-protestaron Alec,Edward. Emmett y el de las cicatrices de guerra chocaron sus puños-pero que asco dices, Gorila-dijo Alec.

-Jassper!-reclamo coquetamente una mujer, cuyo cuerpo casi parecia a un duende. Al parecer llamaba al hombre de las cicatrices de guerra. Ella corrio y se le abalanzo al cuello de Jassper.

-ah!, no Jassper, espera te ayudaremos a salir de hay!-reclamo Emmett.

-callate, Gorila-dijo la mujer.- o llamo a Rosalie para que no te de tu regalo...

-no!, por favor-suplico Emmett-no lo harias?

-quien dice-grito esta a velocidad vampirica siendo perseguida por Emmett.

-AH!-protesto Edward- mucho gusto señorina...?

-Isabell-contesto Alec.

-Guaw!-dijo Jasper- enscerio...si que escogiste bien...se ven bien juntos.

-que!-exclamamos Alec y yo al unisismo

-el es un egocentrico!-proteste

-ella es terca, ademas de que protesta a todo, mas no para de preguntar.

Los vampiros se nos quedaron viendo y luego se carcajearon.

-cual es el chiste!-exclamo una mujer Rubia con ojos amarillos, muy hermosa.

-buen dia alegria!-dijo Alec.

-vete al infierno Alec.-dijo ella acercandoce a el y dandole un beso de lengua sensual, me senti incomoda y pude notar como el chico Jasper, sentia lo mismo que yo. Los chicos siguieron caminando y yo igual, no iba a quedarme a ver como tenian relaciones...el es un...un...egoista...egocentrico,inmoral,frio,estupido...

No me di cuanta pero el castillo comenzo a temblras, comenzaron a caer tierras de las paredes y el techo. Entonces me tranquilice y los temblores y apagones de luces acabaron, al mismo tiempo.

-Diablos!-exclamo la rubia- mi cabello!...bueno no importa verdad amor...

-no...-se aparto de ella, por que estab estaba con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del- amor tengo...que...

-pero por que no se lo dices a tu nuevo juguete!-pelio la rubia.

Yo estaba a mitad del largo pasillo caminando aun con Jasper y el adonis de Edward.

-mira tu...esto...chamaquita...he...tu-dijo la rubia refiriendoce a mi.

-ISABELL-exclamo Alec. Me detuve y di media vuelta en mi centro, para mordi el labio y mire mis pies, mejor dicho espete la mirada en el suelo, por desovediente.

-pero que niña mas egoista y repugnante!-dijo la rubia abrazando por detras a Alec.

-si...señor-dije por lo bajo.

-pero que torpe-dijo la rubia sonriendo y dandole besos en las mejillas a...a...a mi creador.

Los vampiros se habian detenido y estaba observando mis expresiones y facciones, gestos, y muecas, hasta puedo decir que trataban de leerme la se rio por lo bajo.

-recoje los y frio, seco, y duro.

Como...alguien, tan hermoso como el, podria ser tan duro conmigo. Si, conmigo, lo acababa de ver reirse con Emmett,Jasper,Edward hasta con la mitad duendecilla-Mujer. Por que, el es tan frio conmigo aun no puedo concentrarte lo suficiente en otras cosas y le prestaba atencion a una solamente ¿por que el es tan duro conmigo?. Pero porque me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua,el, es mi creador, tiene a su...su mujer. Por que siento una estaca en el centro de mi corazon. Por que me sentia tan enojada, al ver tal escena? EL NO ES TUYO ISABELL!-me grite en mis adentros.

-si...señor-dije sin tono, creo que el supo lo que habiadicho por que observo el movimiento de mis labios de intenso carmesi.

-ven, te ayudo!-dijo Edward. –Jass...dile a Carlisle que voy en unos momentos...

Este asintio y comenzo a caminar por el y yoo, comenzamos a caminar y no pude evitar ser debil-SOY UNA DEBILUCHA-grite a mis adentros.

Bajamos las dos maletas. No se por que Edward se dignaba tanto en ayudarme, solo eran dos maletas. Y el aun asi, no dejo que cargara ninguna.

-Dame, puedo con eso!-excigui

-no-ordeno

-agradezco tu confianza...pero, si no me das las maletas de arrancare la cabeza...

-lamento decirte, que, tus golpes en mi son como gotas de agua-dijo el riendome coquetamente- y, no, llas llevare por ti...-dijo o mas bien ordeno.

Pero que chico tan terco, aun que no niego, dejaria que cargara mas que las maletas, si, eran las de Alec. Creo que el chico no me las habia dado por que sabia que iba a hacer algo fuera de mis cabales, pero, sinceramente no me molestaria prenderles fuego.

-oye. Isabell?-dijo.

Ya estabamos caminado en los pasillos del tercer piso...

-si-

-tu...-trago saliva- te, gustaria...salir a...cazar conmigo mañana?-bufo como si lo que estviera haciendo fuera una estupides.

-mmm, es...una cita?

-si,digo,yo...digo-trago saliva-si,si es una cita.

-que comeremos?

-humanos!-exclamo el como si fuera obvio...

-te...te contestare despues –dije entrando a la habitacion en la que Edward me habia señalado. Me duche y me recoste con una toalla en la cama...

Comence a pensar en, Alec. Enserio no queria causarles problemas, con mi alimentacion, pero que podia hacer. No quiero sangre humana...me repugna. Pero, tengo que hacerlo, quiero ser una buena, neofita para Alec. PERO QUE NARICES ESTAS PENSANDO ISA!-me grito la consciencia. No Alec, no se merecia mi...la nobleza que me quedaba.

Sali de mi trance pensativo vs consciencia por culpa de unos gemidos, al parecer de una mujer y un hombre. Agudice mi oido...pero me paso lo peor por metida!

-OH! ALEC NO PARES!- grito la mujer. Al parecer casi llegando al llamado"orgasmo".

-No lo are Tanya!-grito el...

De la pared en la que se encontraba el espaldar de mi cama, temblaba con cada golpe que estos daban.

Mande al diablo mi habilidad para escuchar y madije la hora en la que Alec me convirtio en vampiro. Comence a llorar, al parecer ni una lagrima salia de mis ojos, solo hacia quejidos y sollozaba debajo del agua de la ducha, en la cual me habia acurrucado al maldercir mi habilidad antes que todo. Ni el mismo chorro de agua podia alejar ese sonido, aun , estaban teniendo un candente sexo. Los gemidos no paraban y no podia evitar escucharlos, por lo que Sali en toalla toda empapada en agua y corriendo por todo el castillo. Si no hubviera salido de hay, de seguro, hubviera perdido todo mi autocontrol de fuerza. Mas no queria que Alec se enterara de mi repentino, dolor por verle con...esa, mujer. Por estar sumergida en mis pensamientos lo unico que recuerdo era:

estar corriendo por aquel pasillo...

un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza, al parecer habia chocado con gran fuerza con algun objeto o peor aun con algun vampiro.

Solo recuerdo el rostro de...Emmett!

...

-que es lo que ha sucedido?-reconoci esa voz, mi creador a preguntando sobre mi.

-nada hermano...ella solo estaba corriendo en toalla y llena de agua por el castillo y cuendo menos se lo espero, por al parecer estar sumergida en sus penzamientos, no se fijo bien y se estampo contra mi pecho.-contesto Emmett.

Oh!,no...Alec, Dios!...pero por que no tenia un don que tubiera el poder de desaparecer por verguenza. Comence arbir los ojos lentamente...Alec era, me miraba con una furia enscendida en sus ojos, faltaba poco para que explotaran de fuego, enscerio. "tragame,tierra".

-buena suerte Isabelle...-dijo Emmett marchandoce de la habitacion. Lo cual el me guiño un ojo al salir de la habitacion. Lo cual me ruborice y senti mis mejillas calientes. ESTABA EN TOALLA!-grite en mi interior.

-PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS CORRIENDO DESNUDA?-grito Alec.-

No sabia que decir...no tenia palabras para identificar, ese momento de mi vida.

-EXPLICAMELO ISABELLE-grito Alec.

-NO me grites!-grite yo

-explica-exiguio

Pense por un momento que contestar...algo, que no sea idiota, al menos crei yo..

-solo...se me rego el shampo en los ojos...-conteste parandome de la cama con la toalla aguantada, por que si no me quedaba desnuda, a plena vista de Alec.

Cuando pase frente a el, me sujeto con fuerza mi brazo, logrando que saliera un chillido por mis labios.

-Me vez cara de idiota!-dijo, no pregunto, solo lo dijo...-

-dejame vestirme, amo!-excigui.

-POR QUE!-grito-estabas corriendo desnuda por el castillo-susurro.

-no estaba desnuda...tenia toalla-dije- lo siento amo...-susurre al soltarme de su agarre...

-que no se vuelva a repetir, Isabelle-ordeno.

-si...señor!-dije

-toma!-dijo dejando caer un vestido color azul celeste.

-no me pondre eso!-dije

-ES LO QUE HAY!-volvio a gritar saliendo a velocidad vampirica de mi habitacion.

Pero que hombre mas maldito!, que no me podia decir una oracion sin gritarme a la cara. Me volvi a bañar y me puse el vestido tubo, me deje el pelo suelto con mis risos naturales. La habitacion de Alec, era la siguiente a mano izquierda de la mia. Iba a tocar, pero...el olor a esa mujer desnuda en su cama llenaba mis fozas nasales, y, me dio una punzada en el corazon,- ISABELLE, EL NUNCA TE VERA COMO MUJER-grito mi consciencia. Comence a caminar por el pasillo, sin rumbo alguno y, decidi, bajar las escaleras al primer piso del castillo. Comence a caminar y entre a un salon que parecia ser la sala principal, en donde todos los seres que habia conocido hacen menos de 3 horas creo, me habian diriguido la mirada. Se encontraban Emmett, Edward y un Jasper muy aturdido, a la duendecilla alegria contagiosa y una mujer rubia de ojor amarillos con mirada de confusion hablando con una pareja, el hombre hermoso de ojos amarillos pelo rubio y la mujer rubia con ojos amarillos y una hermosa y calida sonrisa. La que me hizo bajar la tension de mis musculos.

-Buenos dias!- dijo el señor hermoso junto con su pareja. Regalandome una calida sonrisa.

-buenos dias!-conteste

-hola!-dijo la mujer duende-bienvenida a Volterra, mi nombre es Alice. –dijo la duende estrechandome en sus brazos, lo peor fue que no la vi venir.

-mmm...hola-dije timida...

-lo sentimos mucho,es muy dificil retener a Alice- dijo el hombre-pero que mal educado...soy, mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme-dijo.

-hola!-contesto Esme, la mujer de sonrisa calida- bienvenida, estamos muy felices por tu precensia!

Asenti timida, pues claro. Estaba rodeada de vampiros que, obviamente no reconocia...

-y ella es mi hija Rosalie.

-que Demonios haces aqui!-pregunto gritando Alec en vuelto con sabanas de color blanco. Y su cabello enmarañado.-yo, no te he ordenado a salir de tu habitacion...o si!-me grito.

-si... que rayos hace aqui, es mas por que no le das un castigo Alec... vamos por mi, que la ensierren en un calabozo sin sangre.!-exclamo la chica rubia, su mujer supongo, abrazandolo por la espalda y besandole en cuello.

Alec no dejaba de mirarme, seriamente, su mirada desnudando cada celula de mi piel. Y para mi que soy un poco...masoquista, era como estar en el cielo.

-contesta mi pregunta!-ordeno Alec.

-yo... a...yo, lo siento mucho mi señor no volvera a pasar...-dije en voz baja, con la mirada fijada en el liso y brillante suelo. Sentia que mis ojos se hinchaban, tenia que ser, las ganas de llorar, que por suerte ya no me quedaba mucho humano y no podia sacar lagrimas, pero si dejaban rastros de que queria llorar. Pero, que... senti mis mejillas humedas y por intinto me lleve una mano a una mejilla... era mi primera lagrima, y es imposible. Por suerte era la unica, y creo, que nadie me vio, por que sinceramente tenia la capucha puesta, aun que, ¿y si Alec y la mujer me pudieron ver?.

-Vete a tu habitacion...Isabelle-ordeno grueso Alec.

Asenti sin mas ni menos, y a velocidad vampirica estuve en mi habitacion. Me quite la capa y me recoste en la cama, por lo corto que era el vestido se me subio hasta donde a simple vista se me veia mi ropa interior de color celeste claro con un poco de transparencia. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida... y comence a soñar, con...Alec.

...

Yo estaba recostada en la cama y Alec caminaba asia mi, lentamente, sin apresurarce en ninguno de los sentidos. Con su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, como deseandome en lo mas profundo de su ser. Me toco el tobillo con la punta de su lengua, haciendo un lento camino a mi rodilla. No niego que se sentia como un extasis en mi interior totalmente incontrolable lo cual me hacia gemir con beso con beso subio a mi muslo, lentamente, pero con una ansiedad incontrolable. Luego hizo pedazos mis bragitas y bruscamente introdujo su lengua en mi intimidad. Era tan... tan, erotico y sensual, maravillozo y exotico placer lo cual solamente puede hacer Alec con mi cuerpo. Y logrando facilmente un éxtasis en mí. Me sentía volar, morir y vivir, tocar el cielo y conocer a Dios en persona, si!. Eso era, un sentimiento sobre natural, he incontrolable para mis sentidos.

...

-Isabelle...-grito Alec, haciendo que despertara de mi extremadamente erotico sueño. Estaba llena de sudor con la respiracion agitada y con mi mano introducida en mi intimidad. Lo cual la quite a velocidad vampírica y me baje el traje lleno de sudor. Mi piel estaba muy roja y caliente...¿Dios, si que este hombre me ara perder el alma?, y eso que tan solo fue un simple...sueño...?

Alec estaba parado frente a mi cama, con un expresión que jamás logre ver desde que nací, era como… ¿excitado?. Pues su enorme erección, hacia que sus pantalones casi se fueran corriendo, tenia comprarme un babero. Últimamente se me olvida tragar frente a Alec y… no sé por qué.

* * *

_**HACE CALOR! jajaja que pasara con Alec y Isabelle? jajaja lo leeran el proximo cap!, no se molesten si tardo en subirlo, no me ha dado floguera A MI NUNCA ME DA FLOGUERA ESCRIBIR! jajaja pero TENGO UNA ESCUELA A LA CUAL ASISTIR... los amo lectores...y... no se si fans? no creo que tenga, mi modo dejen comentarios porfis animenme!**_


End file.
